Bamboo Waltz
Wild Golden Lion II "You're running fast, woman!" Harutō called out. "I'm surprised you can flee this fast, outstripping even my own Shunpō!" Gaikou glanced back at him momentarily—not wanting to stop out of fear of being caught, the Quincy kept moving forward with her Hirenkyaku, ensuring that he wouldn't catch up. Her goal was to get so far away from this pointy-haired jerk so that Ahatake wouldn't have any problems in destroying the area around him in his fight. Harutō kept running after her, and smirked for a moment. "You know...perhaps being outrun isn't such a bad thing. Your skirt keeps floating up — it's a very nice sight." Gaikou was tempted to snap back at him- but she stopped herself. Naturally, retorting to him in her own manner while in motion would have rather...bad consequences. It'd be a violation of common sense, definitely. "Tch, shush, you." She hissed under her breath, barely stopping herself from turning around, racing towards him, and choking the hell out of him. "I think it's fine for me to admire something in plain sight." Harutō grinned, his voice rather smug as his eyes focused on Gaikou's rear. Chances were he was going to make her angry before they even started to fight. Gaikou quickly swirled around, stopping in her tracks as she prepared to fight him, her crossbow aimed straight at his head. "Now, let's fight, you stupid pointy-haired bastard." She fired off a single arrow towards him which possessed powerful force. Harutō stopped in his tracks, grinning as he slammed his wristguards into the arrow, deflecting it off into the sky. "Damn good, chick. It feels like it's been a few days and some odd hours, let's finally get moving!" Harutō vanished with Shunpo, his speed outstripping his meager performance from earlier as he seemingly just appeared next to Gaikou, quickly extending his hand towards her neck, aiming to cut it off with a chop of his own brute force. Gaikou quickly evaded this strike, leaping back before his attack had the change to kill her immediately. "Stupid Shinigami...all power, no brains." She skidded along the ground, before aiming her crossbow up at his face, unleashing a payload of crossbow bolts towards his face. Harutō bent forward, and began to run close to the ground, grinning like a madnamn as the bolts of energy flew straight over him, missing him by a few hairs. Swiftly, so swift that it was more of the sound of the air cutting than the sight of him swinging a blade that Gaikou would see, Harutō swung his blade downward on the womans torso as he closed in. Gaikou barely defended herself against the attack- using a small shield composed of solidified spiritual energy to defend herself against the blow- however, it did crack ever so slightly and the blade cut into her skin, making her wince in pain as blood poured from her wound. "You're still pathetic..." "Like you have any room to talk, girl!" Harutō, yanking the blade back, however, he performed a follow-up slash, his blade shattering the already cracked shield of reishi as he aimed to cut Gaikou down. "You're already finished!" Gaikou snapped back, "I don't think so!" Withdrawing a sword formed out of pure reishi, Gaikou and the blonde-haired jerk's blade's clashed; Gaikou had deliberately caught them in a clash of swords.